Of Earth and Sky
by Greenladie
Summary: Alexandra and Cassandra Huntington are from an old pureblood family. A BIG pureblood family. So what do you do when you go to the best school in the whole wizard world and half the school are relations? Why, get into as much trouble as possible of course!
1. Chapter 1

The Serpent and the Eagle

Alexandra and Cassandra Huntington were witches. In fact, they came from a whole long line of witches and wizards that ran back all the way to the middle ages. They lived in England with their parents in a quite comfortable house out in the country. Their house was surrounded on all sides by several miles of deep woods, so muggles seldom ever got anywhere near their home. In fact, if they did get near it, they would remember a dentist appointment they were late for and ended up hurrying through the woods back to their own world. Of course the local dentist was often very unpleasantly surprised when disheveled people came crashing into his office claiming to be late when their appointment was really the next Tuesday.

All this confusion was, of course, the family Huntington's fault. They had cast a spell over the entire of Hunt's Wood just to make sure no one came near their home who wasn't supposed to. Well, at least muggles who weren't supposed to. In fact, the poor Huntingtons were unfortunately prone to unwanted visits, often from extended family, coworkers of Mr. Huntington and, every once in a while, people they didn't know at all. But they took it all in stride, smiled graciously, and were impeccable hosts.

Alexandra and Cassandra were very well mannered little girls. To be absolutely precise, they were ten-year-old twins. They were the same height, a very comely average size, had deep bluish green eyes and lovely light blonde hair that fell in delicate waves a few inches bellow their shoulders. They were quite lovely over all, and also completely identical. And on August the fifteenth the Huntington twins' household happened to be quite a bit more full than usual. This was of course all to do with the letters.

"I've got mine!" Alexandra Huntington ran down the hallway past two of her great Aunts and a few of her smaller cousins into the room she shared with her sister. Of course, there were quite enough rooms in the house for each of them to have their own room, but Mr. and Mrs. Huntington believed that because the girls were twins they should learn to share better than other children. Still the room was quite a bit more spacious than the others and included a shared walk in closet and a beautiful adjoined bathroom. The room itself was a wonderful butter yellow color with a window over looking the east wood. The walls were covered in posters, mostly of Cassandra's favorite bands from the wizard wireless. At the moment Cassandra was lying down on her bed reading Witch Weekly, and scanning the fashion section for new fall clothing designs.

"Give it up Alex." Cassandra had not even looked up from her magazine as her twin entered the room. "I know you have mine too, so you might as well just give it to me."

Alex wilted slightly, then perked up again as she ran over and jumped onto her sister's bed. "Cassie really, we don't even know if we've been accepted yet, and you're already shopping for a new wardrobe?" Cassie simply turned the page and ignored her sister. Alex sighed, "Alright you! But someday, someday I _swear_ I'll surprise you!"

Cassie stuck out her hand and Alex dropped into it a heavy white parchment envelope labeled:

_Cassandra Amelia Huntington_

_The bedroom_

_Huntington Family Home_

_Hunt's Wood, Essex, England_

Cassie smiled brilliantly. "Thanks Alex. And by the way, of course we've got in. Huntingtons have been going to Hogwarts since it was founded. Remember, Salazar Slytherin was our great, great something or other third cousin twice removed's best friend, and Rowena Ravenclaw was our… well I don't know but we're related to her somehow as well. Plus the fact that we both _know_ we have magic. Other wise you might have broken an arm instead of a finger when we were playing Quidditch with cousin Derrick."

Alex nodded, her nervousness sliding easily from her face. "You're right Cassie. You're always right." She smiled and looked down at her own envelope:

_Alexandra Cornelia Huntington_

_The Library_

_Huntington Family Home_

_Hunt's Wood, Essex, England_

Cassie patted her gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry so much Alex. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're going to the best school for witchcraft in the entire world. Nothing can stop us now."

Alex shrugged her sister's hand off gently, then looked into her twin's face. "That's the point Cassie. We're going to the greatest school for witchcraft in the whole world. What if I'm not smart enough? What if it turns out I have barely enough magic to get by in History of Magic, or something horrible?"

Cassie raised one eyebrow. "My darling sister, Cousin Derrick goes to Hogwarts. If he can pass, you can."

Alex took a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright then. We'll open them together. One… Two…"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Huntington,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 20.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

When Alex looked up from her letter Cassie had already moved on to the list of books.After finishing the long list Cassie quickly turned to face her twin. "Good Lord! I knew that we'd need a whole bunch of books, but this is really over the top!"

Alex quickly took out the list of books and equipment from her own envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

uniform:

First-year student will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

Course books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guild to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Magical Me_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"The _entire_ works of Gilderoy Lockhart? Are they joking? There's no way every student in school could afford to buy a whole set!"

"Ah, luckily I went through a Lockhart phase. I have all of them except his new one, 'Magical Me'."

Alex nodded, then raised an eyebrow. "_Went _through a Lockhart phase? I think you're still going through it!" Cassie scowled at Alex and stuck her tongue out. Alex returned to reading her list. "I suppose I could use Aunt Myrtle's set. Then we'd each only have to get 'Magical Me.' But honestly, what kind of person writes a book and calls it 'Magical Me'?"

Cassie rolled gracefully off the bed and stood up. Her hair was in perfect order as were her sky blue robes. "Now you know why I stopped reading them."

Alex smirked as she once again looked up from her list. "Too bad. You did all that fashion research for nothing. You're only allowed to wear plain black robes. They are _very _specific."

Cassie scowled and grabbed her own list off the bed. "Damn!" She let the parchment drop back onto the bed. "Ah well, at least we're allowed to wear our own clothes in the common room and on the weekends."

"Who told you that?" Alex scanned the letter again frantically, afraid she had missed something.

Cassie laughed heartily. It sounded like Christmas bells, light and jolly. "Silly, Cousin Penny told me. Now, we'd best get down to the family meeting."

Alex smiled evilly. "How much do you want to bet that Penny will be late because she's off snogging that Weasley boy?"

They left the room giggling and began down the hall toward the family room. A little less formal than the living room, this room could be enlarged to accommodate all of their relatives. At the moment the room was at it's largest and full of Huntingtons.

Great Grandmother Huntington stood up from her great fluffy armchair. As the family matriarch, she gave all speeches and directions. She smiled warmly at the twins. Although she was nearly a hundred years old she was still beautiful with her long white hair and delicate figure. That day she was dressed in beautiful flowing periwinkle robes. "I see the last of the clan have arrived. Let us begin!"

She took a small pair of reading glasses out of her robe's pocket as well a short list. "Now let's see," she said quietly as she smoothed out the sheet of paper, "We have Olivia, Carlton, Michael, Alexandra and Cassandra going this year." She looked up at the five cousins standing next to each other right in front of her. "Well, let's have them. I know you all got them, and I'm sure you all got in so there's nothing to be nervous about." The twins grinned identically and handed their grandmother the letters.

Once she had all five letters there was complete silence. The entire Huntington family waited with baited breath as Great Grandmother Huntington read through each of the letters. "List," she said and held out a hand. One of the twins' cousins, Michael, handed her his book list. She read it over carefully, raising her eyebrows when she got to the list of Lockhart books. She then daintily tucked her glasses back into her pocket and looked down at the five children, an appraising look in her eye.

"Well, I'm sure we can rustle up five sets of Lockhart books. You each have only about twenty aunts. We'll just need five of that last one. You also have about fifteen cousins who already go to Hogwarts and twenty or so who have graduated and won't need their first-year books. So it looks as if we'll be spending only a short time in Flourish and Blotts. I approve the letters and lists. You all may go now. And I expect that you five be at the fireplace at exactly ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Your families will be spending the next several days in Diagon Alley, site seeing and what not. You mustn't be late, any of you." As the family filed out of the room Great Grandmother beckoned to the twins. "Happy birthday girls. Eleven is an important year, especially for wizard children. I hope you both do wonderfully at Hogwarts."

The twins smiled happily and hugged their grandmother. "Don't worry grandmother, we won't disappoint you."

The next day the Twins and their parents, along with their cousins and their respective aunts and uncles met in the living room that housed the communal fireplace. Although it was useful in the winter as a mass source of heat, the great fireplace was mostly used for traveling. There were smaller fireplaces in individual rooms used for making fire calls, but it was the family fireplace that was used most often. Today the family was using it to transport thirteen witches and wizards to Diagon Alley.

"Good morning all." Great Grandmother Huntington strode into the room dressed in a pink floral dressing robe, her long white hair secured back in a tight braid that floated along behind her as she walked. She smiled kindly. "I just wanted to be here to see you all off. Have a wonderful time in Diagon Alley. You will all be staying in the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender Tom is an old friend of mine. I expect good reports on your return."

"God, I hope she hurries up!" Cassie whispered animatedly into Alex's ear. Alex turned to face her twin scandalized. Cassie shrugged. "I'm not trying to be rude, I just can't wait to go."

Alex nodded appreciatively. "I must agree. We've only ever been to Diagon Alley once before, and we were only four then."

Cassie grasped Alex's arm and smiled mischievously. "Come on." Alex stared at her blankly. Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Try for once to be subtle. The others are all listening to Grandmother, we can grab a bunch of Floo powder for the vase and be the first to the fireplace as soon as she's done!"

The twins sidled as quietly as they could toward the fireplace. Cassie reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of grayish powder, giving one handful to her sister. They waited impatiently a foot from the flames, fidgeting hopelessly while Great Grandmother Huntington went through all the rules.

"And finally dears, please, do your parents a favor and stay out of Knockturn Alley. That means you Carlton." A short boy with sandy blond hair and a heavy dusting of freckles looked down at his shoes. She smiled amiably. "Well, I suppose that's it then, have…"

"Diagon Alley!" Cassie was already in the fireplace, and in the blink of an eye was gone.

There was a five second pause as the rest of the family stared blankly at the roaring fireplace that had seconds earlier swallowed a little girl. Alex recovered first. She quickly threw her powder into the fire, jumping in before anyone could grab her. "Diagon Alley!" she cried, and in a moment, she too was gone.

Great Grandmother chuckled quietly as Mr. and Mrs. Huntington scrabbled to get powder and follow their daughters. Mean while the other cousins were fighting them for the vase, impatient to follow their cousins. Eventually everyone made it into the fireplace. Great Grandmother replaced the vase on the mantle, and left the room still chuckling over the disastrous departure.

Alex stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron covered in soot and coughing horribly. Cassie was already sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace holding out a mug of Butterbeer. "Drink up!" She passed Alex the mug as soon as she was steady on her feet. "Good Lord, you sound like you're about to cough up a lung!"

Alex glared at her twin, but took the mug gratefully. With Cassie's help Alex managed to dust off most of the soot from her light pink robes. Cassie pulled a comb from the folds of her own robes and began straightening out Alex's hair. By the time the rest of the family arrived both of them were seated in fluffy armchairs by the fire, sipping Butterbeer and looking none the worse for wear.

Mr. Huntington glanced down at his daughters sternly. Alex looked into her mug, feeling slightly guilty, but Cassie simply smiled innocently up at her father. Mrs. Huntington used a gloved hand to cover a giggle. Mr. Huntington's expression softened. "Next time you two plan to run off like that, let us know in advance. Then we won't have to worry needlessly."

Olivia Huntington, the last cousin to arrive brushed the soot from the front of her light blue robes and glared at her cousins. "Yes, and next time take me with you! I reckon Carlton nearly pulled out half my hair before he took the vase from me!" Carlton stuck his tongue out at her, and Olivia instinctually grabbed her strawberry blond ponytail and held it out of reach.

Michael stood next to the fireplace, doing nothing to clear the soot from his black robes and dyed black hair, and staring into the flames. "You all are too happy. Why can't anybody see my emotional pain … "

"Oh don't start Michael! I really don't have any patience for your emo rot today!" Olivia interrupted. Michael glared at her and continued to stare into to the fire muttering darkly.

Carlton had snuck up behind Michael, intent on using a coal he had scooped up from the fire with a pair of tongs from the hearthside to set his robes alight. Luckily Michael turned before he could be burned. "Drop it you little pyro!" Michael screamed so loudly Carlton jumped a foot in the air sending the tongs and coal flying.

Mr. Huntington quickly flicked out his wand and saved the flying objects from harming anyone in the busy pub. "That's enough, all of you! We are in a public place!"

Michael stood sternly, and folded his arms across his chest. "Besides, if you'd burned me, I would have hexed you into oblivion!"

Carlton sat down in a fluffy armchair next to Alex muttering about how if Michael actually believed what he himself had said he wouldn't have minded being burned because he was already in too much emotional agony to feel it.

"I take it you all are the Huntingtons," A voice came from behind the bar. The whole family turned to see a toothless old man step out from behind the bar. He held out a hand to Mr. Huntington. "My name is Tom. Ophelia told me you all would arriving." He smiled knowingly. "She also informed me of the behavior habits of the children." All five of the Huntington cousins blushed fiercely. "I've set you all up in a secluded and sound proof charmed wing of the inn. Then you can make all the noise and wreak all the havoc you want, without disturbing the other guests."

Mr. Huntington managed to nod in a somewhat dignified manner, despite his completely haggard appearance. "Thank you, Tom. Be assured that my wife and siblings are most thankful for your forethought. Although," he glanced sternly at the children, "I doubt very much that the children will be a problem after today."

Tom nodded. "Well then, how about I lead you to your rooms? As you can see the pub's a bit crowded and you are taking up quite a bit of room."

Cassie grabbed Alex's arm and yanked her forcibly from her chair. "Hurry! We can't let them get the best rooms now, can we?" She started after Tom dragging Alex behind her while Olivia, Carlton and Michael started tripping over themselves to catch up. The adults all shook their heads and rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long visit indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts…_

'_Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

It's Not Cheap; It's Vintage!

Diagon Alley was extraordinary. If not for Cassie's cool head Alex would have been lost in an instant. There was more to see in Diagon Alley then Alex could conceivably wrap her head around. Each day they came home to the Huntington family wing of the Leaky Cauldron, Cassie laden down with shopping bags, and Alex's head spinning. Although she usually required some of her mother's headache tonic, she would always look forward to the next day.

After the first day the twins didn't spend much time with their cousins. For, the trip was more about spending time with parents than with each other. The Huntington family tradition of the Diagon Alley trip was created so that Huntington parents could spend the last days of their children's childhood with them. Soon enough the cousins would go off to school where they could see each other as often as they liked, but their parents would only see them on holidays and summer break. Alex rather enjoyed the time with her parents, but Cassie seemed to be more embarrassed than glad of their company. Michael and Carlton seemed to share Cassie's opinion of family time, but Olivia appeared to not mind her parents company. "They're buying me all sorts of stuff," she explained one night in the room she shared with the twins, "who am I to complain?"

Carlton spent his days getting into as much trouble as possible. Occasionally the twins would spot him ogling the new Nimbus 2001's, or trying to discreetly sneak off toward Knockturn Alley. Luckily Aunt Lucile knew Carlton like only a mother could. He had gone only a few steps away from her before she had grabbed his ear and was dragging him back to look at some new potion resistant cauldrons. Needless to say, Carlton usually came back to the Leaky Cauldron cross and plotting his next day's escapades.

Michael likewise did his best to get 'accidentally' separated from his parents. He had found a group of older Hogwarts students who were quite emo and into the same dark depressing muggle music that Michael found so fascinating. "They are the most enlightened people I've ever met!" Michael gushed, his morose persona lifting for an instant as he described his newfound idols.

Carlton jumped up and down, an expression of false rapture playing across his face. "Oh yes!' he exclaimed giving Michael an enormous hug, "They are absolutely fabulous! Their views on how fucked up the world is, and the dark prospects of the human race are so refreshing!" Carlton dropped Michael from his bear hug and smirked mercilessly, "God Mikey, sometimes you are _so_ gay!"

Olivia promptly smacked Carlton upside the head. "Congratulations Carlton," she said acidly, "You've managed to be ignorant, repulsive and completely not-funny all in two sentences! Oh wait, that's no different from the usual rot you spout."

Michael nodded, pouting, "Yeah. I am _so_ not gay! And you said the f-word. I'm going to go tell Aunt Lucy!" Carlton stuck his tongue out at Michael, and he bristled angrily, "And don't call me Mikey! My name's Michael!"

"Now children," Cassie strode gracefully between Carlton and her other two cousins, "no need to be hostile. I have been waiting ages for this trip. I'm sure you all feel likewise." The others all nodded, grudgingly. Cassie smirked evilly, "Right. So you all can argue however much you want. However if you do it anywhere near me I will use a hex I learned from cousin Penny on all of you." She picked at an imaginary speck of dust on her impeccable robes, "Really. I've been dying to practice on someone. I'm not particular, anyone will do. I've had to practice on spiders, and now I'm pretty sure I've got it down."

Olivia, Michael and Carlton all said a hurried good night and quickly disappeared into their separate rooms.

Cassie turned to face her twin, grinning evilly. "I know, I know," she held up a hand modestly, "I have such spectacular people skills." She sighed heavily, an almost tearful look in her eye and feigning accepting a bouquet of flowers, "I really couldn't accept such an award! Really, all I want is world peace; oh, and an endless supply of shoes."

Alex shook her head, smiling wistfully, "Good God Cassie, sometimes I have to remind myself you're only eleven."

Cassie giggled in a very un-mature manner and wrinkled her nose in a way that their parents said was sweet, "Yeah I know. I'll make all those third year boys mouths water. The looks on their faces will be priceless when I tell them I'm only in first year."

Alex stood up straighter and through back her head to make herself appear taller, "Hey! What about me? We're identical twins, remember?"

Cassie sighed again and patted Alex comfortingly on the shoulder. "Only in appearance, I'm afraid. I'm sorry Alex but you just don't have my personality." Alex wilted slightly, and Cassie smiled genuinely, "Besides, we've only just turned eleven. I'm sure we won't be interested in boys until at least next year. It's just fun messing with their heads is all."

Comforted slightly, Alex followed her into their room. Olivia was still fuming on her bed, but as soon as she saw Cassie came in she pulled the hangings around her bed and pretended to sleep while the twins got ready for bed.

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Huntington approached the twins, a rather haggard look on both their faces. "I'm sorry dears," Mrs. Huntington said, obviously out of breath, "But Daddy and I have been called away quite suddenly. The ministry needs to consult your father and I on some important matters, so we'll be going into London. Your aunts and uncles will look after you, but we trust you two to stick together…"

"What your mother means is," Mr. Huntington cut in, "is that we're letting you go out into the Alley today by yourselves. Now listen to me, don't go near Knockturn Alley, and stay together."

Mrs. Huntington tugged lightly on Mr. Huntington's robe sleeve, "I'm sorry darling, but they expect us to be at the department in five minutes, we have to get to the apparating point now." Mrs. Huntington swiftly hugged her daughters, "Good bye darlings, and please, don't get into trouble while we're gone…"

"Branwyn…"

Mrs. Huntington nodded, "Yes I know Charles. Good-bye girls. Have fun!" And with that Mr. and Mrs. Huntington swept out the door, leaving their twin daughters to finish breakfast by themselves.

"Well," said Alex after a long silence, "Now we finally get to explore the Alley ourselves." Alex only had to see the grin creeping across her twin's face to know that it was going to be a day to remember.

"Hurry up Alex!" Cassie called over her shoulder. The twins were busy navigating through the crowds in the Alley. As soon as Cassie had found out that they would be spending the day without adult supervision she began writing down a list of shops she absolutely _had_ to go to. Almost all of these shops were cloths shops.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Alex cried, her arms laden down with bags. Cassie held a large amount of bags as well, but years of heavy shopping with their mother had trained her much better than her more academically inclined sister.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Come on Alex, the next one is just around the corner," Cassie stopped outside a very shabby looking shop. The gold paint on the sign was almost entirely worn away so they could only just make out the name 'Madame Carmen's Wizard Consignments.'

Alex dropped her bags on the sidewalk and raised an eyebrow. "Cass, you can't be serious…"

"Oh but I am," Cassie smiled genuinely, "There's some stuff in here I won't be able to find anywhere else."

She led the way inside the dingy shop. Inside was a mix of outdated wizard and muggle clothes. There was a hundred armed hat rack full of old-fashioned hats and shelves upon shelves of shoes. In the center of the room were racks and racks of robes in every cut and color imaginable, as well as muggle trousers, t-shirts jumpers and any other article of clothing imaginable. Alex's mouth dropped open as she stared at the amazing array of merchandise.

Cassie's smile widened visibly, "Told you Alex! Now come here and look at these. I'm telling you every plausible fashion critic has been saying that vintage is _in_ this season."

Alex plucked a humungous red velvet hat adorned with a very long white feather from the rack. As soon as she tried it on it fell over her face. "Cassie." She cried, her voice muffled by the hat, "Cassandra, I need some help here…" As she stumbled forward hands out in front of her she tripped over a stray shoe and bumped into a girl.

"Um, do you need some help?" The red haired girl carefully lifted the hat off Alex's head.

"Thanks!" Alex took the hat and hung it back on the rack. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me; I'm Alexandra Huntington." Alex stuck out a hand for the girl to shake.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Alex smiled, "Of course, no one actually calls me Alexandra, it's Alex."

Ginevra smiled, "I know what you mean. It's Ginny."

Alex nodded, "Nice name. At least it's better than Alexandra Cornelia Huntington." Cassie appeared from behind a rack. Alex grabbed her arm and dragged her over.

"Alex, I've just found these splendid muggle trousers called jeans. They're amazing…" It wasn't until then that Cassie spotted Ginny. "Oh, hello."

"This is Ginny Weasley." Alex said in her best mannered voice, "Ginny, this is my sister Cassandra, well, Cassie."

Cassie smiled, "Charmed, I'm sure."

Ginny blushed, "Same to you."

Alex smiled. She liked this girl. She was around the same height as the twins, with bright red hair and a small spattering of freckles across her nose. Her clothes looked slightly worn, but she radiated a persona that immediately made Alex forget about her appearance. The girl smiled shyly.

"Um, are you two twins?" she asked, obviously a little embarrassed.

Cassie nodded. "Yes. And believe you me, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Cassie took in Ginny, looking over every inch of the girl. She stopped when she reached her jumper. It was fairly worn and had a small hole in the elbow. Cassie put a had on her shoulder, "God Lord child, you are _so_ lucky you have met me." She looked heavenward, "God obviously sent you to me so I could aid you in your current fashion crisis!"

Alex giggled as Cassie dragged Ginny over to a rack and started pulling clothes, wizard robes and muggle clothes, off it. Each item she held up against Ginny, squinted and wrinkled her nose. "Nope. Not that one." Soon there was a large pile of discarded clothing.

"Is she always like this?" Ginny asked quietly as Cassie moved over to another rack.

Alex nodded sadly, "If she put as much thought into her studies as fashion she would be top of the year in no time."

Ginny looked a little confused, "Are you two second years?"

"No, no!" Alex laughed, "We've only just turned eleven. However some of our Aunts and Uncles have been tutoring us since we were four. We've studied, well; _I_'ve studied all sorts of things. Cassie studies Witch Weekly.

The two girls shared a laugh while Cassie pulled a forest green robe out of the rack and smiled, satisfactory all over her face. "I've found it." She grabbed Ginny's wrist and pressed the robe into her hands. "Go, try this on. Oh, wait," she grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans and several t-shirts. "These too. Now go."

As Ginny disappeared into the dressing room Alex turned to face her sister. "Well, isn't this fortunate!" She said happily, "Now we'll know someone other than relatives in our year before we even get to Hogwarts!"

Cassie nodded, "I quite agree. And she's nice, for all her lack of fashion sense." They waited for a few more minutes before Ginny emerged from the dressing room.

"Wow." The twins exclaimed in unison. Cassie nodded a smile of victory on her face. "Yes, I think this will do just fine."

Ginny twirled and the hem of the robe flew out slightly. The dark green fabric was light and the pattern of leaves had been charmed to shimmer slightly even without light. She looked in the mirror, and put a hand up to shield her amazement. "Oh Cassie, it looks wonderful!" Ginny disappeared back into the dressing room and tried on the rest of the clothes Cassie had picked out. Alex and Cassie nodded with approval every time she emerged from the dressing room. Ginny turned to face the twins, blushing slightly, "I've always had to wear secondhand clothes because my family can't afford new ones. I never thought I could find such beautiful things in a secondhand place."

Cassie put a loving hand on Ginny's shoulder. "First of all, it's not cheap, it's vintage. And second, you're only as beautiful as you feel." Cassie stepped back and struck a pose, "For example, I think I look fabulous, thus I do look fabulous. It's a kind of attitude. You can be the prettiest girl in the world, but if you don't act like it no one will see you that way.

Ginny hugged Cassie fiercely. Cassie looked extremely surprised, but after a moment she softened and patted Ginny on the back. "There now, that's quite enough. You just needed someone to point you in the right direction."

Alex had been thinking for a moment. "Ginny, did you say your name was Ginny _Weasley_?"

She nodded, releasing Cassie.

"Any relation to Percy Weasley?"

Now Ginny looked slightly confused. "Well, yes he's one of my older brothers, and why are you two giggling like mad?"

Cassie took in a deep breath to try and calm her laughter down, "Well, let's say we have a relation who's um, involved with him."

Alex nodded, trying, but failing to keep a straight face, "Yes. I think he's the one shagging cousin Penny."

Comprehension dawned on Ginny's face, and she too started to giggle madly. "You two are related to Penelope Clearwater?"

The twins nodded and broke into gales of laughter. All three girls laughed so long and hard they ended up lying on the floor of the shop.

"Ginny? Ginevra Weasley! What are you doing rolling around on the floor like some kind of animal?"

Ginny sat up quickly and blushed fiercely. The twins sat up as well, their laughter fading at the sight of this red-haired woman who was obviously Ginny's mother. "Um, mum, these are the Huntington twins, Alexandra and Cassandra. They're cousins of Penelope's."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well dear, have you found what you need?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes mum, all thanks to Cassie. She dug through and found all these fabulous things hidden in the racks."

Alex stood up and offered a hand to Mrs. Weasley. Cassie immediately followed suit. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Alex said in her best mannered voice. "We'll be starting at Hogwarts this year with Ginny."

"Well it's nice that Ginny has found some students her own age. Ginny we've got to get over to the Leaky Cauldron. Your father, the twins and Ron and Harry and Hermione are already there. After that fiasco in Flourish and Blotts earlier today I think we had better get some relaxing time."

Cassie had already gathered up all her bags. "We'll go with you. Our parents should be arriving back from their ministry meeting soon and they'll be expecting us to be back at the Leaky Cauldron when they get back."

Mrs. Weasley smiled in a very motherly fashion. "Well, I suppose you two had better come with us."

And so the twins went with the Weasley's back to the Leaky Cauldron. Alex was very happy. It wasn't so bad, being away from their parents. Plus she had found a new friend. Not to mention an absolutely fabulous pair of jeans.

The four of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Olivia and Carlton were engaged in a heated argument with Michael adding the occasional scathing comment. Apparently Carlton had stolen Olivia's copy of Magical Me and accidentally spilled Alex's headache tonic all over the cover. The Lockhart on the cover was no longer smiling toothily, but cowering in a corner and wringing out his robes.

"Hey you all!" Alex nearly bounced as she walked over to her cousins. "This is Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled shyly and waved a hand in greeting at the three other children.

Cassie dragged on Ginny's arm. "Well, now you met our family. Not very interesting. You'll have plenty of time to chat with them at school. I want to meet your family."

Ginny walked over to a large table full of Adult wizards and older students. She cleared her throat and all of them turned to face her. She blushed slightly. "Um, these are my new friends Alex and Cassie."

The twins smiled, "Hello!"

Ginny relaxed a little. "This is Fred and George. They're fourth years, and obviously twins." The twin boys with shocking red hair waved, and then turned back to talking amongst themselves.

"They're real practical jokers." Ginny whispered to Alex, "Always developing new joke things like joke sweets and wands."

The oldest boy at the table stood and shook the twins' hands. He looked very prim and wore horn-rimmed glasses. "Percy Weasley, pleased to meet you." Percy became immensely annoyed when the twins immediately began to giggle uncontrollably. "Honestly," he muttered as he took his seat, "Girls these days, so immature."

Ginny grinned evilly, "The twins are cousins of Penelope Clearwater." Percy immediately blushed fiercely. Even his ears turn a violent shade of red. He did not speak to anyone for the rest of dinner.

Alex smiled. She knew it was rather mean, but she got a kick out of embarrassing people. It was one of the few traits she shared with Cassie.

A red-haired boy who appeared to be only a little older than Ginny looked over at them. He hadn't noticed the girls before because he had been deep in conversation with a bushy haired girl and a boy with messy black hair and glasses. "Oy Gin, who are your friends?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, I've just spent the last ten minutes introducing them. These are Alex and Cassie Huntington. I met them in a shop today. They'll be in my year."

Ron nodded and turned back to his friends. The bushy-haired girl smacked him upside the head. Alex already liked this girl. "Ron!" she exclaimed in a very exasperated voice, "Ginny just introduced you to her friends, you could at least acknowledge their existence." She smiled kindly and extended a hand for them to shake. "I'm Hermione Granger. You've met this completely unmannered oaf called Ronald Weasley, and this," she gestured to the dark-haired boy, "is Harry Potter."

Alex only missed a beat as she quickly glanced up at the lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. "Um, wow, pleased to meet you."

The boy shook their hands politely. He had a nice handshake, the handshake of a person who did it often. "Nice to meet you too. Ginny, if you wouldn't mind, Ron, Hermione and I have something very important to discuss. We'll tell you about it later, but now why don't you and the twins get to know each other better."

After the girls had retreated to a secluded corner of the pub Cassie nodded approvingly. "That was very tactful. He didn't tell us to go away, or that we were too young to hear about it. He just told you that he'd tell you later. Very diplomatic."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yes I completely agree. But I suppose he's had lots of practice."

Ginny shrugged. "Actually I don't talk to him that much. Hermione tells me everything. She's really nice. Plus she keeps my idiot of a brother in check."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called, "Ginny darling, we've got to go home. Lots to pack you know! You'll see your friends on the train. Say good-bye."

Ginny rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with the rest of her family. "See you!' she called right before she disappeared into the fireplace calling, "The Burrow!"

"I like her." Said Alex calmly as they sipped Butterbeer.

Cassie nodded. "Me too. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll be fine_

_Yeah I'll be alright_

_Oh I'm gonna breakthrough_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_Oh I'll go without you_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

Trains and Unknown Obstacles

The day after the twins met Ginny was the family's last day in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Huntington was extremely tearful and insisted on buying the girls an ice cream three times during the day. The twins' aunts and uncles treated their cousins the same way.

"Personally I like my parents much better now," Carlton said, his face covered in strawberry ice cream, "I mean, now that they buy me stuff. I only wish that they'd let me have a broom. It's such bull that they don't let first years have broomsticks."

Olivia smacked Carlton upside the head. "Really, she said sternly, "must you be so vulgar? Honestly, what will the other children in our year think when they hear the way you talk? We're from a very old powerful family Carlton, don't you go ruining our reputation with your awful vocabulary!"

"Or lack there of." Michael chuckled to himself, happy that for once he'd been able to slide in an at least semi-scathing comment. Carlton sneered at him, then stuck out his tongue.

"Ew!" Cassie retreated away from Carlton, "Your tongue is disgusting! Put it away, _Put it away!_"

Carlton retracted his tongue, and smiled, obviously very pleased with himself for disturbing a usually calm Cassie. "Ha! It'll be even worse at school. Without mum and dad around to control me I'll be able to pull off my pranks in peace." Carlton's smile widened dangerously, "I'm planning to give the Weasley twins a run for their money; not that they've got much of it."

Carlton retreated down the street as Olivia and Michael chased him down towards the Leaky Cauldron. Cassie smiled at Alex, "It's going to be a _very_ interesting year."

The five cousins stood next to the barrier between platforms nine and ten in Kings Cross Station. All of them were covered in very large lipstick prints. Carlton looked especially displeased.

"Now you all be good!" Mrs. Huntington said tearfully. She took a lacy handkerchief out of her muggle jeans' pocket and blew her nose loudly. "Take care!"

Mr. Huntington hugged Alex and Cassie at the same time, his arms wrapped around them both. "Now you had better write, or I'll have to take time out of my busy schedule to come out to the school and find out what's keeping you. Plus you'll be home for Christmas, and that's not too far away. Only three months!"

Cassie wriggled out of her father's death grip. "Honestly Dad, do you want us to miss the train?"

Mr. Huntington let go of his daughters and pulled on his long muggle coat, trying desperately to straighten it. Alex and Cassie smiled up at their parents. "Don't worry!" they said in unison, "We'll be fine!" Then, before they could stop them the twins ran through the barrier pushing their carts in front of them.

The train glistened in front of them, the blood red engine billowing smoke. Students of all ages mingled together and milled about, dragging everything from trunks to pets. Alex stood rooted to the spot trying to take it all in. Cassie dragged on her arm, "Come _on_ Alex! We're going to miss the train!"

"Alex? Cassie? Is that you?" a voice cried from the door leading to the last car.

"Ginny!" the twins cried at the same time. They ran over to the door. They found Ginny standing in the doorway trying helplessly to pull her heavy trunk onto the train.

"I, can't, get, it," she said heavily between pulls, "to, get, up, here!"

Cassie gently pried Ginny's hands off the trunk handle. "Don't over exert yourself," she said evenly in her most sophisticated voice, "We're already in for a long journey, and goodness knows what that will do to our appearance. You don't want to be presented to all of Hogwarts looking like one of those muggle homeless people."

Alex and Ginny's eyes met over Ginny's trunk. Alex shrugged helplessly. _Trust Cassie to worry about appearance before necessity,_ she thought wryly. "Don't worry Ginny, we'll all work together to get your trunk on the train. Then you can help us." She turned to Cassie, "I believe the term used is 'hobo.'"

Cassie sniffed, "Whatever. No matter what you call them they still look awful."

In almost no time at all they had all their trunks on the train. Finally they came to the last compartment. It was occupied by one bushy haired girl busy reading a very large textbook. Alex remembered her to be Hermione Granger. Ginny pushed open the door to the compartment and said in a very polite tone, "Hermione, um, do you mind if we share this compartment with you?"

Hermione looked up startled from her reading. "Oh, just you Ginny. Have you seen Harry or Ron?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I thought they were with you…"

Hermione gestured to the empty compartment, "Well, they're obviously not with me." She sighed, "I suppose I had better go look for them."

As Hermione left the compartment the three girls could just make out her mutter of "Boys!" as she wandered off down the train in search of her two best friends.

"Well, if she's not using it, this compartment is as good as any." Cassie tossed her muggle jacket onto the seat next to the window. "We're moving." The three girls scrambled to sit as the train lurched into motion.

Ginny's eyes darted around nervously, "I hope my brother and Harry got on alright," she said, blushing a little when she mentioned Harry, "I mean, it's just… Well, they have a talent for getting into trouble is all."

Alex put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Ginny. They're probably just off with some of the boys in their year, doing what boys do."

Ginny smiled weakly and sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Cassie looked up from the issue of Witch Weekly she had just pulled out of her trunk, "Of course she's right. Alex is right, mostly." Alex scowled at her sister. Cassie stretched out on her seat luxuriously; "Now me, I'm always right, and there's nothing you can do or say about it…" she let her sentence drop off as she curled an arm gracefully around her head so she could play with her hair as she read. _She looks like a cat._ Alex thought dreamily, _not a curled up cat, but a stretched out queen of cats. I wish I could pull something like that off…_

Cassie sat up with a start. "Oh! Almost forgot!" She began rummaging through her trunk and finally came up with a strange looking muggle object.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh Cass, you didn't; not again! Besides, once we get to Hogwarts you won't be able to use it."

An evil smile played across her twin's face. "That's what you think. I have something to make it work…" she turned back to her trunk and came back out with a small gold colored box.

Ginny drew in a breath very quickly. "I know what that is; but how did you get it?" Alex looked imploringly at Ginny. "It's a muggle thing. I think it's called a battery."

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Cassie tossed it up in the air and caught it again. "But it's not. Penny has been doing experiments. She modified this muggle battery to use some sort of magical current… I don't know the logistics, but essentially it works in muggle ekltronics but is better because it never runs out."

Alex looked at the battery, and then gazed up accusingly at her twin. "But Cass, how did you get her to give you one?"

Cassie innocently placed the battery in the muggle object. "Let's just say I knew something she didn't want anybody else to know. I said if she gave me this battery thing it would remind me not to say anything…"

"Blackmail," Alex shook her head.

"It comes in handy," Alex was surprised to see Ginny gazing raptly at the muggle object. She blushed, "In a house full of brothers, especially Fred and George you learn fast to use blackmail. Otherwise you never get anything done."

The twins shrugged, and Cassie turned her attention back to the object. "It's called a 'radio.' This one can play muggle 'radio' stations and something called compact discs."

"Wait Cassie, you told us where you got the battery, where did you get the radio?" Ginny seemed to be relaxing in the company of the twins.

_Good thing too,_ Alex thought to herself, _she was so timid when we first met her._ "It's Michael's." she said calmly, watching as Cassie pulled a compact disc from her trunk, "He likes muggle music. Cassie has been stealing it since he got it. Of course we never listen to anything like what Michael listens to,"

"Too loud, plus it's depressing." Cassie carefully lifted the CD out of it's plastic case and inserted it into the radio. "Done. Now who wants to listen to some Franz Ferdinand?"

"What's Franz Ferdinand?" Ginny asked, but Cassie had already pressed play.

_Jacqueline was seventeen_

_Working on a desk_

"S'alright." Ginny shrugged.

Cassie held a finger up to her mouth, "Shh. You haven't even heard the whole song. It gets better."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Alex giggled a bit. "Cassie happens to love them. I like them fine, but I prefer Kaiser Chiefs."

"Oh, and Keane is simply divine…" Cassie swooned and carefully 'fainted' on her seat without dislodging the radio.

_It's always better on holiday_

_So much better on holiday_

_That's why we only work when_

_We need the money_

The girls listened to the entire CD and moved on to several others. They were listening to a group called Coldplay when someone burst into their compartment.

"Have they come… What is that noise?" Hermione had returned from her search of the train empty handed. Cassie picked up the radio and sat up, making room for Hermione to sit next to her. "Thank you. Now where did you get that?"

"Do you know what it is?" Cassie asked innocently.

Hermione raised an eyebrow imploringly, "I'm muggleborn, of course I know what a radio is. I just want to know how you've got it to work. We're nearly to Hogwarts and muggle electronics should have stopped working about an hour ago."

Cassie, Alex and Ginny's eyes met. Cassie smiled, "Oh well, I have ways."

Rather than ask anymore questions Hermione shrugged and sat down next to Cassie. "Do you have any Beatles?"

"No, God I'm so stupid!" Cassie smacked herself in the head, "I left the CD at home… and I can't ask mum to send it because then she'll find out about my stealing it from Michael and blackmailing Penny into giving me the battery!"

"I see we've been breaking rules before we even arrive." Hermione gave Cassie an appraising look. Her eyes softened, "But it's not harming anyone. Music is important, they should allow muggle music players, but no such luck." Hermione sighed and looked out the window, "Harry and Ron are always getting into danger. They break the rules all the time. I could tell you such stories…" her voice trailed off. Suddenly Hermione looked much older than twelve. Alex had to remind herself that Hermione was only a year older than herself. Hermione snapped back to reality, "Ah well, I'm sure they just got lost. They're probably out looking for me."

Ginny patted Hermione comfortingly on the back. "Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm sure they're fine. Harry and Ron can take care of themselves.

As soon as they arrived at the Hogsmeade Station Hermione pointed the girls in the direction of a very rough looking man. He was gargantuan, tall and wide with wild hair and an equally wild beard. He had on a very large worn and patched coat, ("Ew!" Cassie couldn't help herself from commenting on his wardrobe, "Where has he been living, the Forbidden Forest?") and very large rubber boots.

"Firs' years!" He cried, swinging a lantern over the crowd of students, "Firs' years to me!" Within fifteen minutes there was a crowd of thirty students. Anyone could tell they were the first year student because all of them were smaller than the rest. "Good, I think I've got all o' yer. This way, we're goin' across the lake. No more 'n four ter a boat. Come on, get movin'."

The children all scrambled to get into a boat with their friends. The twins and Ginny ended up in a boat together. As the boat pushed off from the shore of it's own accord Alex felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Although she could never recall being nervous before in her life she was sure now that she most definitely was. Even the levelheaded Cassie looked uncharacteristically white. Finally they arrived at a dock that was hidden under the cliff that the castle perched on. Hagrid, as Hermione had told them was the large man, led them into the dungeons of the school. Once inside they climbed up several flights of stairs and ended up in a room Alex assumed to be adjacent to the dining hall due to the amount of noise coming from behind the door in front of them.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid." A woman dressed all in black appeared from the room behind the door. Hagrid bowed respectfully to the woman and exited into the room beyond. The woman turned to face the thirty young students. "You are about to be sorted." She eyed them all dangerously, "You are to wait patiently and _quietly_ in line, and when your name is called you will come forward and sit on the stool. Once you have been assigned a house I expect you to go immediately and sit down at your house table. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Carlton muttered. Olivia, who was standing next to him, immediately smacked him upside the head. The woman glared at him. "I sincerely hope that you are in my house. It seems you are a child in serious need of discipline."

All the Huntington children giggle helplessly as Carlton turned red and closed his mouth. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if he _did_ get put in her house?" Cassie whispered to Alex and Ginny. They all giggle some more until the woman turned her glare to them. They immediately ceased.

"Alright, you may go in. Keep in single file, stop pushing!" The woman opened the door and ushered the new students in. The hall was full of students who immediately stopped their chattering to stare at the silent procession.

A stool and a hat was brought out and laid carefully on a raised platform in front of what Alex assumed was the staff table. All of the occupants of the room stared at the hat, the new students in bewilderment, the old expectant.

"Creevey, Colin." The woman in black had taken out a long roll of parchment and an eagle feather quill. The small boy shuffled up to the stool, then looked back at the woman. She sighed heavily, "Well put it on boy. We haven't got all night."

Blushing slightly, the boy picked up the hat and sat down on the stool. He carefully placed the hat on top of his head, but it promptly slid down and covered his face. There was complete silence for a several minutes. Finally the hat called out for the whole hall to hear, "Gryffindor!" The boy nearly leaped off the stool, only just remembering to remove the hat before running off the platform to join his new house.

The other children waiting to be sorted clapped politely while the Gryffindors whooped and cheered for their new housemate. "Well," Cassie whispered to Alex and Ginny, "I suppose what Derrick told us about having to swing over a mote full of man-eating crocodiles was complete bullocks." Although this remark was meant to be lighthearted, it did nothing to relieve any of the girls' tensions.

Several more students where sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin as well as several more into Gryffindor. Finally the intimidating woman in black called "Huntington, Alexandra."

Alex stepped up carefully to the stool. Somehow the hat seemed even more intimidating than a mote full of crocodiles. She knew what to expect from a crocodile, she had no idea what this hat had in store for her. _It's just a stupid hat, _she thought rebelliously as she tentatively stretched out a hand to grasp the hat. Quickly, before she could change her mind, Alex grabbed the hat and pulled it on. The hat was so large it fell al the way past her chin.

_I am _not_ a stupid hat._ A voice said in her head. Alex turned as if trying to find the owner, even though she already knew whom it belonged to. _You are an intelligent child;_ the hat said satisfactorily, _I spent five minutes trying to convince that boy Colin that it was the hat talking to him. Good thing he had exceptional bravery or else he would have ended up in Hufflepuff. _Alex giggled quietly to herself. _Yes, that is funny,_ the hat commented, _I am quite witty aren't I? I suppose it's from sitting up on a shelf all year making up jokes to amuse myself. Well, suppose I had better sort you now. _Alex was almost disappointed. The hat was someone intelligent to talk to. It was a shame she didn't really have anyone of academic caliber to talk to on a regular basis. _I see you seek intelligent peers,_ the hat replied, _Hmm, but you have many other qualities as well. You, Miss Huntington, seem to be the perfect mix of every House. You are clearly intelligent, far cleverer than your peers. You are brave, and tend to get into trouble. You are hard working and incredibly loyal. However, despite all this you are very ambitious and sly as well. Though you would never cheat on anything, you are willing to almost anything to get where you need to go… Now where to put you? You would do well in any of the Houses of Hogwarts. A fine young lady such as yourself I think I could trust to choose her own destiny. Think carefully though; make sure that you are sure. _Alex spent the next minute thinking hard. There were parts of all the Houses she liked. She knew Cassie would probably end up in Slytherin. She was also probably expecting that Alex would be sorted into Slytherin as well. Ginny's had told them her whole family had been in Gryffindor for ages. Historically Huntingtons had been Slytherins, albeit of the nicer variety. However they had been known to be sorted into every House over the centuries. Then suddenly Alex knew. She smirked to herself. _Are you sure? _The hat asked, although it knew the answer. _Wonderful! Off to… _"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted out to the hall.

As Alex removed her hat and walked proudly down to her new House she turned to see the expression of shock plastered all over her twin's face. Alex had been right; the look of surprise of Cassie's face was entirely worth it.

"Congratulations cousin!" Penny pushed Alex into a seat next to her, "I knew you would be here, I knew it!" Alex could not stop smiling as all of Penny's friends tried to introduce themselves at once. Penny promptly 'shhed' them all. "Shut up you lot! My other cousins are being sorted!"

"Huntington, Carlton." The woman called out. Carlton shuffled over to the hat. He wore it for about two minutes, during which he seemed to be arguing with it. Finally the hat called out "Gryffindor!" Carlton removed the hat, a sour look on his face. The woman reading the list however looked quite happy indeed.

"Who is that woman?" Alex asked Penny, "I assume she's the head of Gryffindor House."

Penny nodded, "She's Professor McGonagall. Teaches Transfiguration. Pay attention in her class. Transfiguration is tough, and she only makes it harder. Probably the most anal teacher except Professor Snape."

"Huntington, Cassandra." Professor McGonagall read off the parchment. Cassie walked up to the stool, her previous shock replaced entirely by her nerves. However the hat was barely over her ears before it was shouting "Slytherin!" to the hall.

Alex clapped for her twin. Cassie did not look calm at all and kept looking back at the Ravenclaw table. Alex gave her a thumbs up. Near-by at the Hufflepuff table she heard two fourth years asking each other, "Wait, did that one go twice?" Alex giggled, very pleased she hadn't chosen to go to Hufflepuff.

"Huntington, Michael." Michael was soon sorted into Gryffindor. He seemed quite displeased at being to the same house as Carlton. Carlton however, looked almost too pleased to see Michael. He had already placed a fork onto the seat he pressing Michael into. Michael's screech of pain was barely audible over the cheers of his new Housemates.

"Huntington, Olivia." Olivia took a bit longer than her other cousins, although not nearly as long as Alex herself. After about three minutes of contemplating the Sorting Hat sent Olivia to Slytherin.

"Oh well," Penny shifted back to her friends. "Too bad. I was hoping she would be put in Ravenclaw as well, but she was always a bit too concerned with family pride and status anyway. Cassie obviously was going to Slytherin. She has a nose for trouble. I was sure Michael and Carlton were going to Hufflepuff. They're almost useless. But I guess Gryffindor is better than Hufflepuff, so we lucked out this year." Penny's friends nodded and lapsed into a discussion on course difficulty. Alex, however was still watching the remaining first years, intently focused on seeing Ginny's destination.

After every other first year had been sorted "Weasley, Ginny" was called up to the stool. However all the build up ended up being a bit of a let down. Ginny had barely placed the hat on her head before it was shouting out that Ginny would go to "Gryffindor!"

The following feast was much more fun than the sorting. After about fifteen minutes both Ginny and Cassie came over to the Ravenclaw table, which was about halfway between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables to talk to Alex. She told them all about how the Sorting Hat had given the decision to her.

"So Cass," Alex turned to her twin, "were you surprised?"

Cassie slapped her lightly on the shoulder, "You chose Ravenclaw just as a joke to freak me out!" she cried, although she seemed more admiring than angry, "Alexandra Cornelia Huntington, you are so, so… Well I don't have a word for it now, but I will come up with one soon!"

Alex smiled, only slightly evilly, "I told you I'd surprise you, and I did. I'm a woman of my word."

Ginny snorted in a very becoming fashion, "I sincerely doubt that you are a _woman_ of your word. You're only eleven."

It was Ginny's turn to get smacked. "Hey! Only I snort like that! It's one of my endearing charms!"

Both Alex and Ginny snorted at this and were only saved from Cassie's mock wrath by Dumbledore's command of "Time for bed. All of you."

"See you!" Cassie and Ginny said at the same time and with that they sprinted off in opposite directions toward where their House prefects were leading the first years to the dorms.

Penny patted Alex on the shoulder. "Ready?" she asked kindly. Alex simply smiled and stood to follow her cousin.

_Well,_ she thought happily, _this year has already got off to an interesting start. I think I might have to nick Cassie's stolen radio tomorrow though. Doing homework is no fun without music._

"Ravenclaw first years, follow me!" Penny called out to the table. Seven students, including Alex stood to follow Penny. And with that they left the hall, the rest of Ravenclaw House right behind them all the way up to the dorm in one of the highest towers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

Principle Confusion

Penny gathered the new Ravenclaw girls together and led them down the hall to the first year dorms. "We call the common room the Roost, you know, like an eagle's nest. Ravenclaw's take pride in keeping their secrets, so everyone in this house is usually prone to be tight lipped." Penny smirked to herself, implying that she knew a whole lot the first years didn't know, and that she would not be telling them any of it any time soon. "We're an enigma. We never let anyone know where our loyalties lie. It is because of this that sometimes the other houses freak out on us. People dislike what they don't know. We know all, so we fear nothing. However we are also intelligent, so we don't go off gallivanting on strange adventures like those Gryffindors."

Alex snorted with laughter. "Um Penny, I wouldn't say that to your boyfriend if I were you."

Penny blushed, her brow furrowed and a frown spreading across her face. "Alexandra, I would mind my own business if I were you. First years should not talk so openly against their elders.'

Alex stood up straight pouting indignantly, "I'm not a baby, Penny. I know lots of things you don't know. I didn't have to be in Ravenclaw. I could have been in any house if I'd wanted. I would be nice to me if I were you."

Penny waved a hand absently at her younger cousin. "Nonsense Alex, the Sorting Hat put you in Ravenclaw. You belong here with us, of course." Penny turned back to the group. "Now you'll learn quickly to keep your secrets to yourself. Rumors go around this school like wildfire. It takes a special talent to keep things from spreading around the entire establishment."

She opened a wood door to reveal room overlooking the lake and the Forbidden Forest. The tower seemed to lean out over the building so it almost appeared to be floating on air. _A castle in the sky_ Alex thought happily to herself. There were five four-poster beds in the room decorated with a wonderful evening blue hangings and coverlets. Alex walked over the bed closest to the window running her hand over the blanket. To her amazement there were tiny gold stars embroidered onto the velvety cloth. Alex glanced up at her cousin, and Penny smiled back.

"I'll leave you girls here. Get some rest, tomorrow is a big day for all of us." She left the room quietly so the girls could get better acquainted.

"Are you going to take that bed?" a voice came from one of the other girls. Alex turned to see the other girls in her year. At dinner she had been so eager to see her sister and Ginny sorted she had completely neglected to watch for new students in her own house.

"Yes I believe so," Alex stuck out a hand for the girl to shake, "I'm Alexandra Huntington. You may call me Alex."

The girl had over large eyes that were somewhat disconcerting. She had a slightly float-y air about her, as if her mind rarely stayed in one place for long. "I'm Luna Lovegood. I don't have a nickname." She nodded toward the bed Alex had chosen. "I wouldn't sleep there if I were you. You might get attacked by an invisible bunglecrick. They like to fly up to the top floors of tall buildings and suck the stomach juice from anything living there." Alex raised an eyebrow and looked over this strange girl. She had a necklace with five Butterbeer corks strung onto it and had a magazine rolled up in her hand.

"Right… I think I'll sleep here anyhow, invisible bunglecricks or not."

Luna shrugged and flopped down on a bed across from her. "Suit yourself." She immediately lay down on her stomach and began reading her magazine upside down.

"Bit queer, isn't she?" Another girl had come up next to Alex and whispered the comment in her ear. The girl smiled. She had frizzy dirty blond hair and a heavy dusting of freckles. "I'm Francis Mulroney, and these two are Katherine Drindle and Leila Muktab." She gestured to the remaining girls. "You can call me Cis. Sounds much better than Fannie or Frankie." The girl's face contorted in distaste. "I can't believe my parents thought it would be a good idea to name their daughter Francis…"

The girl who had been introduced as Katherine smiled shyly, "My mum and dad call me Katie. I guess that's only to be expected." Katie was a small girl with wavy brown hair and startlingly green eyes. She dropped her cloak onto the bed next to Alex. "I'll take this one if you don't mind." Alex shrugged in consent and the Katie began rummaging through her trunk for her pajamas.

The last girl, Leila eyed Alex warily. "You're from one of those old pureblood families…" the girl said, her voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper. Although she could barely hear a word the other girl said Alex picked up a slightly Arab, but slightly French accent. "I am too, but of course old Moroccan families don't have anything to do with British ones normally."

_Ah, Moroccan, that explains it…_ Alex thought carefully. "Don't worry. We're not half as bad as we're made out to be. My twin is in Slytherin and she's just fine. In fact, one of our best friends is in Gryffindor, so all this inter-house prejudice can't be nearly as intense as they say it."

'You have a twin?" Cis exclaimed with excitement. "Wow! I've always wanted a sister, a twin must be even better!" Cis squinted at Alex. "Do you guys have special twin powers?"

Alex laughed amiably, "No, nothing like that. It's just like having your best friend with you all the time. She knows me better then anybody else. I think being put in Ravenclaw was the first time I surprised her in three years!"

The four girls laughed together. This first night was going quite well. Alex dug through her trunk and found her pajamas. They were her favorite, blue with yellow stars. Cassie had a pair just like them, only green with yellow stars. Alex felt a lump develop in her throat. This would be the first time she had been away from her twin in, well, she couldn't remember ever being away from her sister. As she crawled into bed Alex shook herself to clear her head. _This is definitely going to take some getting used to…_

Alex woke the next morning to her shoulder being shaken. "Ger off Cass…" she mumbled swatting at the shaker with one hand as the other was pulling the pillow over her head. "Two more minutes, and I swear I'll be up. You know you can't wake me up before seven."

"Leave her Luna. We'll try her again in a few minutes." A voice said quietly in the background. Alex was a bit confused, what was that girl doing in her and Cassie's room?

"Yeah Luna. I got up at 2 to go get a glass of water and she was still awake. Let her sleep a few more minutes," said yet another voice. Alex was fairly certain it did not belong to one of her cousins. Then she remembered the day before.

Alex was at Hogwarts in the Ravenclaw first year dorm with her fellow new housemates. She also remembered being up half the night because she couldn't sleep. She sat up abruptly and promptly bumped heads with the strange girl Luna who was still leaning over her. "Ouch!" they cried out at the same time. Something about that made Alex very sad. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the feeling.

"Wow, you really do get up at seven!" Cis displayed the clock on the wizard wireless, which was busy playing a series of Weird Sisters greatest hits. Alex waved a hand at the wireless, hoping Cis would have enough sense to turn the thing off. Katie reached over and flipped the switch on the side of the overly loud box.

"Really Cis, it's too early for that. Personally I have to listen to the Weird Sisters later on in the day. Other wise they give me a wicked headache. And Alex only just woke up. Let her at least get dressed before you turn that thing on again."

Alex was already up, dressed and brushing her hair. She turned around holding two ribbons, one blue and one green. She quickly replaced the green one in her trunk when she felt some stinging at the corners of her eyes. "Um, would one of you please tie my hair back please? My sister used to do it for me, but, you know, she's in Slytherin now, so I guess she can't do it any more." When Katie walked up to her she held out the ribbon.

Katie smiled and curled Alex's fingers around the ribbon. "It's okay. We'll see Cassandra at breakfast. I'm sure if you catch her before she leaves then she'll help you." Katie looked at her own hands sadly. "At least you're sister is at Hogwarts. I'm muggleborn and my twin, his name is Kenneth, isn't a wizard. So I had to leave him home in London. I won't be able so see him until Christmas. So believe me, Alex, I know how you feel and then some."

"We'd better get down to breakfast before the bunglecricks wake up. I would rather be eaten by a crumple horned snorkak personally…" Luna's sentence drifted off as she walked out the door and started down the hallway toward the Roost.

"We'd better follow her." It was the first thing that Leila had said all morning. Alex was beginning to think that this girl only spoke when it was important. _I should listen to her. The less someone speaks, the more valuable their words. _Alex smiled to herself. Her mother used to tell people that all the time because Alex's own silence was somehow disconcerting to overly talkative people.

As they headed down the hallway they realized that they had no idea how to get down to the Great Hall. However they had nothing to fear, for Penny was waiting for them in Roost, smiling in a welcoming sort of way. "We'll just wait for the boys now, shall we?"

Alex watched as a few second years walked through the common room on their way down to breakfast. Alex recognized two of them, Terry Boot and Padma Patil. They were old family friends, and belonged to old pureblood families themselves. Alex reminded herself that Padma had a twin in Gryffindor, but somehow it did nothing to improve her mood. _I'll have to talk to her later and see what she did to make herself not feel so bad at being separated from her twin. _Alex shook her head defiantly. _No, this is ridiculous! Come on Alex get a grip. You do not need Cassie there all the time. You are a strong young woman. You need no one to hold you're hand. Remember what the Sorting Hat said. You are brave. Braver than most of your housemates. And you're freaking out over not having your sister with you twenty-four hours a day!_

"I see the boys have finally come. Hurry up you lot. The rest of us want to get down to breakfast before they pass out schedules."

The boys staggered into the Roost, muttering about the time and how no one in their right minds would get up any earlier than ten. The girls giggled as an equally haggard prefect herded the four boys out of the corridor. "Got 'em Penny. And I'll have you know it wasn't easy…"

"I have a boyfriend Tony, so you can stop trying. I'll let you know if I ever break up with him." She turned to the first years whispering conspiratorially, "Well, maybe not." The girls all broke out giggling, and the boys all looked even more cross than before.

Penny started off leading the nine first years and a very droopy prefect down to the great hall. There were so many twists and turns Alex was positive that she would never be able to find her way back. Just before they descended the stairs to the great hall Penny passed out nine maps to each of the first years. "Just tap it with your wand and whisper the class, teacher, and where you are know. It will draw a red line along the shortest route to that class. Don't show it to anyone else. The other houses have been trying to figure out how we're always to class on time for ages. It's this," she tapped the map, "that keeps us ahead of the rest. And don't loose it. I won't make any of you another one."

As they entered the Great Hall a few faces turned to watch them, but they quickly lost interest. As they sat down at the table a small figure with light blond hair swept gracefully over their table.

"I see you haven't put that ribbon in yet. Give it here, you useless creature." Cassie smiled brilliantly at her twin. Alex laughed and hugged her sister. For once Cassie didn't complain about Alex messing her robes, she simply hugged her twin back.

Alex turned back to face her housemates, "These are my housemates. This is Cis, Katie, Leila, and Luna." Each of the girls smiled politely and waved when their name was introduced.

One of the boys stood up. "I'm Jacob Horowitz-Boot, and these are Donal MacGinn, Akash Dahlia, and Pierre Dupree." Jacob held out his hand politely, and each of the other boys nodded when their name was said.

"Right," Alex said, as Cassie shook Jacob's hand, "And everyone, this is my twin sister Cassandra."

Cassie smiled. "Well, all of you can call me Cassie. It's a loot less stuffy."

Two of the boys looked at each other. "I'm Don. Donal is a little weird."

"And I'm Paul." Alex and Cassie raised an eyebrow at this. The dark haired boy blushed a little. "It's the English version of my name. My grandmother was French and insisted on my parents naming all their kids French names. I have two little sisters named Marguerite and Veronique." The whole table nodded in comprehension.

Cassie snapped out of the nodding first. "How about that ribbon?" Alex smiled happily and gave it over to her sister. Cassie quickly and deftly tied her sister's hair back in a half ponytail. "Now…"

"Of course." Alex took the green ribbon in Cassie's hand and equally deftly tied back her sister's hair in exactly the same fashion. Cassie turned around and the twins nodded at each other in satisfaction.

"Thank Goderic they're in different houses or we'd never be able to tell them apart." Don blurted out. The girls giggled and he blushed bright red.

Just then the Gryffindors came into the hall. Alex saw a red haired first year break away from the group and sprint over to the Ravenclaw table. "Um, Alex I have to go eat breakfast. See you later." Alex had barely turned around before Cassie was already halfway to her own table. _That's strange,_ she thought, but was quickly interrupted from her pondering by Ginny Weasley nearly slamming into the Ravenclaw table.

"Alex! Hey, where'd Cass go?" Alex shrugged. Ginny nodded and started talking again. "Anyway, Harry and Ron didn't make it onto the train! So my idiot brother comes up with the brilliant idea to take my Dad's flying car, that one he used to take Harry from his evil relatives in July. And they flew all the way here from London, and were seen by a whole bunch of muggles. And to top it all off, they crashed spectacularly into a mad tree on the grounds and then the car got all mad and drove off into the forest!" Ginny quickly grabbed the paper Jacob was reading and pointed to the front page. "Developments in the Mysterious Flying Car over London." Ginny read off the front cover. She whipped a copy of the Evening Prophet from her robes. "Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles." Ginny let her head drop onto the table. "Dad'll get sacked! And we already have barely enough to get by, and Ron broke his wand last night when he smashed the car into the freak tree…"

"Shh," Alex tried to sooth her friend. She looked up to see her housemates staring amazedly at the red haired Gryffindor who had just deposited herself at their table. Alex glared at her housemates. "Honestly, turn around or something. Don't any of you have manners?" They all turned hurriedly. That was just in time to see the howler explode on the Gryffindor table.

"- _STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE –" _

"Look away Ginny,' Alex tried forcibly to turn her friend around as she gazed, horrified, at the scene taking place over the Gryffindor table. Finally Alex managed to make Ginny face her. "Gin, come on, we've got to get out of here, right now." Alex grabbed two pieces of toast and forced Ginny to stand up. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, trying to make eye contact with her twin. Cassie met her eyes and nodded ever so slightly. As Alex made for the door, Cassie excused herself from her housemates and made her way to the door.

As Alex was wrestling Ginny from the Great Hall the howler continued yelling.

"- _LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED –"_

Cassie met them right outside the Great Hall. Alex nodded toward the huge front doors. "Let's get her outside. I think she needs some air." Cassie grabbed Ginny's left arm and Alex took her right. Quickly they kicked open the door and forced Ginny out into the cool morning air.

After a few minutes Ginny had calmed down enough to speak without breaking down. "Dad'll get fired you know," she said dully. "They'll find out it was him, and they'll fire him. In fact, he'll probably have to fire himself. Misuse of Muggle Artifacts is his department."

Cassie patted her gently on the back. "Don't worry, they won't fire him.' She stood up quickly. "I have an idea. I'll be right back, got to send an owl…" With that Cassie ran back inside toward the owlery.

Ginny wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What is she going to do?"

Alex smiled, just coming to the same idea Cassie had just had. "Dad. She's going to owl our dad. He's a fairly high level Unspeakable. So is mum in fact. I'm sure they'll be able to help him out."

Ginny burst into tears and flung her arms around Alex. "Thank you Alex. I'm sorry for making you miss breakfast…"

Alex held up the two pieces of toast. "Don't worry, I brought some. Now eat something so that you have something in your stomach. This is a big day, and you'll want to keep your wits about you. You can't do that on an empty stomach."

"Alex? Is that you?" Penny burst through the front doors and hiked up her long robes as she descended the four steps to where Alex and Ginny were sitting. "I've been looking all over for you! Everyone was watching that blasted howler and I was trying to talk to Percy when your housemates said you and Cassie had taken a girl in hysterics out of the hall!" It was only then that Penny looked at Ginny. "Ginny? Ginny dear are you all right? Oh good, now I've found both of you." Penny flopped down on the steps next to them.

"Ginny got upset because they're going to have an inquiry on her dad." Alex stated calmly, trying her best to explain the situation without Ginny bursting into tears again.

Penny nodded. "Yes, Percy said something about that. Don't worry dear; I'm sure my Aunt and uncle have already begun helping him. They know you're a friend of the twins. Oh, almost forgot." Penny pulled a pair of parchments from the folds of her robes. "Here are your schedules. Alex, you'll notice you have most of your classes with Slytherin. They try to do that if there are any twins in different houses, you know to help with the separation anxiety. They did the same for Padma and Parvati last year. They only do it for first years, but hopefully it should be enough. But you've got Herbology with Ginny, and History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. The rest you've got with Cassie." Penny looked around them. "Say where is Cassie? Maria Zabini is looking for her."

Alex pointed back at the school. "Cassie went to send an owl to mum and dad about Mr. Weasley."

Penny stood up. "Well, I'll have to go tell Maria. You two had better get inside. Classes start any minute." And with that Penny swept back through the great front doors leaving Alex and Ginny alone outside in the cool morning air.

"She's right you know. I don't want to be late to my first class." Ginny said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

Alex shrugged. "Alright. But if you need me, just come and find me. Ask Penny where I am, or one of my housemates and they'll get me for you."

Ginny stood, smiling wetly. "I think I'll be fine. Thanks Alex."

They walked inside together, just in time to see Cassie coming down the stairs from the owlery. She waved, and then went to join her fellow Slytherins in the dungeon. Alex headed up down the hallway to the back flight of stairs that lead to Ravenclaw tower. _I really hope today is going to be better than this morning is predicting. I don't think I could take any more confusion._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

More Principle Confusion:

Alex glanced down at her schedule. She was sitting next to Katie in History of Magic listening to the most boring ghost who ever died drone on and on about other dead people and past events. As she looked at her schedule Alex sincerely hoped that her other classes would be better than this one. _Ah well,_ she thought lazily to herself as Professor Binns told 'Frumpy Mahoney' to stop doodling on her parchment, _Next class is Potions with Cassie. At least I'll be able to ask her about running off this morning when Ginny came over._

The rest of her day looked promising, if not entirely exhilarating. If the classes were any better than this one Alex promised to never miss a homework once in them.

"Alex, what do we have the rest of the day?" Katie asked in whisper as Professor Binns accidentally floated through one of the Hufflepuff boys causing him to flinch considerably.

"Well, next we've got Potions, then double Transfiguration after lunch, both with Slytherin." Alex answered, sliding her schedule across her desk towards Katie, "And then tomorrow we've got Herbology and Charms in the morning, and Defense in the afternoon. After that we've got a free. Then Wednesday we have Transfiguration and History in the morning, with double Potions in the Afternoon. Thursday is the same as Tuesday, except instead of a free we have Astronomy, and then we have Astronomy again after dinner. Then Friday we have double Charms in the morning and double Defense in the after noon."

Katie looked over the schedule, obviously counting up classes in her head. "Why do we have more Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defense than History, Herbology and Astronomy?"

Alex shrugged dismissively. "Honestly, I'm not disappointed that we don't have more of this class. And Herbology involves dirt, which I hate, and Astronomy is a whole lot of rot. So basically I'm assuming that the ones we have more often are the more important ones."

"Whatever." Katie shrugged. "I think I'll take a nap. Do you think he'll," she jabbed a thumb in Professor Binns direction, "notice?"

Alex shook her head. "I doubt it. Look over there." Alex nodded in the direction of Don, who was drooling onto his desk in the back corner of the classroom. "Binns hasn't noticed Don sleeping, and I think he conked out after about five minutes." Alex had barely finished saying this before Katie was already asleep. _Maybe I should take a nap…_ Alex thought sleepily _Just for a few minutes_…

"…And next class I would like a half a roll of parchment on the first meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards in 350 BC. Be sure to mention the location and the significant decisions made!" Professor Binns was saying as a bell rung from somewhere in the bowels of the castle. The students all leaped from their seats, thankful to finally be out of the class.

Once outside the classroom Alex ducked behind a statue and tapped her map. "Professor Snape, Potions, History of Magic." She whispered to the sheet of parchment. Instantly a map of Hogwarts appeared on the page, with a large red line along the shortest route to the dungeon classroom of Professor Snape. Once she was sure that she knew the way, Alex stuffed the map in her bag and headed for the staircase off the Great Hall that would lead her down to the dungeons. Evidently the map was accurate because she made it to the classroom in plenty of time. Soon her fellow Ravenclaw first years were with her, each of them flashing a secretive smile in her direction.

"Alex!" Alex barely had time to turn and see the blonde head of her twin before she was nearly bowled over by the impact of Cassie's hug. "Yay! Thank God we have a class together!"

Alex snatched the schedule from her sister's hand as soon as she'd been released. "Of course we have classes together. Penny told me so this morning. She said they did the same for the Patil twins last year." She told Cassie as her twin futilely tried to straighten her plain black robes.

"But I just had Herbology. You didn't have Herbology. If we have all the same classes, why doesn't it work out like that?"

"We don't have every class together. I have History of Magic with Hufflepuffs and Herbology with Gryffindors. Everything else we have together."

Cassie nodded and was about to speak when the dark figure of Professor Snape swept into the corridor outside the classroom. "Why aren't all of you inside?" he asked, his voice laden with venom.

"The door was locked." Cis answered, a hint of fear in her voice.

Some of the poison left Professor Snape's gaze. "Alright, so long as you have a legitimate answer." He swung the door inward and herded the new students into the classroom. Alex and Cassie quickly took a table in the front row, both eager for their first real lesson of the year.

Snape began taking roll, a small smile playing across his face as he read the top of the sheet. "Ah, I see this is a class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Very good. At least I can expect some intelligence in this class. On the other hand it means my other class of first years will be a disaster. All right, Drindle?"

"Here!" Katie raised her hand just to make sure the professor could see her.

"Eaglecrest?"

A dark haired Slytherin boy raised his hand.

The next few names called were Slytherins. Alex had listen as Cassie whispered each Slytherin's first name as they were called. "That's William Eaglecrest. And Amanda Knock, Brigit Grove."

"Well, now three Huntington's in one class. Are Alexandra, Cassandra and Olivia present?" Alex, Cassie and Olivia raised their hands. As Professor Snape's gaze traveled from Olivia's seat on the far left of the classroom to the twins directly in front of him he raised an eyebrow critically. "Ah, twins I see. I haven't had twins in the same class since those Weasley twins. Intensely annoying boys, although they are unfortunately adept at potion making. Tell me, Alexandra," he checked to make sure it was the twin with the blue ribbon he was addressing, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Alex nearly giggled. One of her many cousins was a healer at Saint Mungo's, so she knew the answer from the hours spent listening to her talk about her wonderful job. However, she immediately stopped giggling at the look on Professor Snape's face. "Excuse me Professor, but they're the same thing. Might I ask why that would be useful information?"

Professor Snape seemed to almost smile at her. "Well, not all of our sources will use the same word for every plant. You will find that most cultures have different names for the same plants." There was a scramble for parchment and quills as the students tried to write down the notes. "Good you're taking notes. This will be important. Before you can actually concoct a potion you must know about the properties of the ingredients. Then when you are more advanced you may invent your own potions using your knowledge of the properties of standard potion ingredients. Cassandra, can you tell me tell me where to find a bezoar?"

Cassie glanced at her twin and smiled, a spark of mischief in her eye. "Yes."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well then?"

Alex stepped on her sister's foot before she could tell the professor that he had asked her if she _could _tell him where to find a bezoar, not _would _she. Cassie rolled her eyes at Alex then turned to face Professor Snape. "A bezoar is a small stone that can be found in the stomach of a goat. It can be used to counter most poisons."

"Very good, if a little slow. Tell me, where did you two accumulate such knowledge?"

"We have many relations, sir." Alex cut in before Cassie could do anything to anger this teacher before their lesson had even really started. "They are in almost every kind of profession. Several of them are healers, and one of our second cousins works in the experimental cures study department in Saint Mungo's. I went to visit her there last year, and Cassie had to come along with me."

"And what about you Miss Olivia? Did you go on this venture as well?"

Olivia blushed crimson. Although Cousin Angela had invited them all, Olivia, Michael and Carlton had decided to go to their Uncle Harold's Quidditch match. Although a chance to see Puddlemire United from the top box did seem exciting, Alex had decided that a tour of the experiments cures ward was more valuable. Cassie had had no choice in the matter. "Um, no sir I did not."

"Have your…"

"Cousins, sir."

Professor Snape nodded. "Right. Have your cousins filled you in on the useful information they learned on this unusual trip." Olivia blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I'm assuming that they did, you have just forgotten it." Olivia nodded, shamefaced. "Well, no matter. Just be sure to take notes and listen in class. A little extra reading in your text book," he addressed the whole class, "Wouldn't hurt either. Now, the healing properties of the bezoar were discovered quite by accident. A Sumerian wizard was sacrificing a goat to the gods when…"

The rest of the class was spent furiously scribbling down the properties of several basic ingredients, and ended with Professor Snape assigning them a half a roll of parchment each on the properties of bezoars and scarab beetles. It wasn't until she'd gone up to the Roost to deposit her bag for lunch that Alex remembered that she'd forgotten to ask Cassie about her strange behavior that morning. _Ah well, I'll just ask her at lunch then… _Alex told her self as she headed down to lunch in the great hall with Katie and Cis.

An hour and a half later Alex was scribbling down complicated diagrams in Transfiguration. She had waited almost the entire time in the Great Hall but Cassie had not come. Now Cassie was seated at the other side of the room from her and refused to turn around and look at her. _I wonder what's up with her?_ Alex thought frustratedly, _I mean, it's not like I've done anything to her. And neither has Ginny, so why is she acting like this? Honestly she's just being ridiculous. _

"Please note the wand movements!" Professor McGonagall said sternly above the seventeen scratching quills. "If you swish rather than flick you could end up with an elephant instead of a needle!"

Alex looked up to watch the professor demonstrate the correct wand movement. _Good God. Penny was right about this class. It's hard! _Beside her Cis was having a hard time dividing her time between watching and writing.

"How on earth are we supposed to watch her and write it down at the same time!" she exclaimed quietly to Alex. Alex simply shrugged, trying not to attract the hawk-eyed professor's gaze toward them.

Alex patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll let you copy the notes you missed after dinner. I think I've got them all." Cis nodded, then sighed with relief as the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

"Alright class. I would like you to right me a foot of parchment on the importance of wand movements in Transfiguration. It will be due next class." When the class did not move for their bags, afraid they would miss some crucial instruction Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well, don't just sit there. I've got to eat dinner as well you know."

The next few days went by incredibly quickly. Alex felt as though time were rushing in fast forward. Before she knew it they had been at Hogwarts a week. She had had class with Ginny, which had been enormous fun. Somehow dirt didn't bother Alex as much when she had a friend with her.

It was also a great relief to have classes with Cassie because some nights Alex would wake up with an aching feeling in the pit of her stomach without understanding why. After the fist few nights Alex realized that it was feeling lonely. She had spent her entire life sharing everything with her sister and now they had been separated to make their way on their own. Alex didn't even want to think about what it would be like the next year when they would not be placed in the same classes on purpose. For the time being Alex simply had to distract herself with her schoolwork.

The homework was not an issue. In fact, contrary to the majority belief, Ravenclaw's did not sit around doing homework all day and night. Those who occupied Ravenclaw Tower were the most intelligent of the lot, and the homework assigned to them was merely trivial. Alex and her classmates soon found that a foot of parchment on any particular topic was hardly and assignment worth worrying about, except if Professor McGonagall assigned it. Potions quickly became one of Alex's favorite classes, perhaps because it was the kind of class where her mind excelled. In Potions magic could not make everything better, you had to have a head on your shoulders and be able to follow exact and complicated directions. Cassie did fairly well with the aid of Alex as a cauldron partner, and they both often received top marks.

Ginny, however, was struggling in Potions, and Alex tried to devote some time every evening to help her.

"I don't get it!" Ginny cried one night as she and Alex sat together in the library. "So if a bezoar can cure almost every poison, why do I have to learn the antidote to this bloody sleeping draught?"

Alex placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Stop working yourself up, you'll only make it worse. You need to know the antidote because sometimes you won't have a bezoar on hand to fix it. Also, the antidote is tailor made to counter-act that potion. If you have taken anything else the bezoar might cause an unpleasant reaction. Now, the trick with this particular potion is to add the porcupine quills at exactly the right time. After that, you are home free, and there is very little you can do to mess up this potion then."

Ginny took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Alright, so I add the quills at the right time and I can't mess up?"

"That's right," Alex smiled kindly, "well, you could hypothetically mess it up, but you'd have to add the entire contents of Snape's store cupboard and a few boxes of Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start Fireworks."

"Shh!" Madam Pince glared at them as they were giggling over the thought of a crate full of fireworks going off in a cauldron.

As soon as they stopped laughing Ginny sighed. "You know what, once Fred and George actually did that." Alex raised an eyebrow. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, and Ron's first year they wanted to make me feel better so they told me they'd send me a Hogwarts toilet seat." They spared a giggle, then quickly quieted when Madam Pince turned their way.

"Better get to dinner." Alex stood up and gathered the books together. She glanced up to see Ginny's pale face. She placed a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Gin. You'll pass. Snape isn't nearly as bad as you're making him out to be. Besides, didn't you tell me that he tried to save Harry's life last year?"

Ginny nodded grudgingly. Once she had become comfortable with the twins she spoke almost nonstop about Harry. He was he hero, but to her dismay, he never seemed to notice her. _Silly really,_ Alex thought as she ushered Ginny out of the library and toward the Great Hall, _I know he's The Boy Who Lived and all that, but honestly I don't think he should be worshipped or anything. Other than an extra bit of bravery he seems to be a rather ordinary boy. I'll bet he wishes people would just leave him alone._

Alex parted from Ginny and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Left to her brooding she barely noticed that the Great Hall was nearly empty. Professor Sinistra tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Alex dear, I think it's time you headed up to the Roost. I bet your housemates are all looking for you by now." The head of house smiled kindly down at her pupil. Alex stared at her cold potatoes, then stood up, thanked her professor and headed upstairs to her dormitory.

Upon arrival she was greeted warmly by Katie. Katie was flushed and a smile spread across her face. "Alex! Dumbledore called me to his office tonight after dinner, I thought that I was in trouble, only I wasn't, he just wanted to tell me that he was going to try and have Kenny come to Hogsmeade to visit me every two weeks! Apparently he and my parents have been monitoring our separation and he thought it would be best if maybe he were to visit me more often!" Tears of joy sparkled in Katie's eyes, and she hugged Alex fiercely. "Oh Alex, can you believe it? They're bringing my brother here!"

Alex patted Katie warmly on the back. "That's wonderful Katie! I'm sure he was just as badly off as you were, so this is probably for the best."

Katie's smile widened. "It's so good to have someone who understands what it's like having a twin. They're not just ordinary brothers or sisters, their your best friend."

"Hey, want to play a game of exploding snap?" Cis called from a spot near the hearth. Don, Paul, Akash, Jacob and Leila were huddled around a stack of smoldering cards as Luna hid behind a copy of the Quibbler.

"Mark my words, elephant eared porkumice in the curtains. You'll all be sorry when wake up one morning thinking your foot fell asleep, but really they've knawed it off."

Leila rolled her eyes. "Honestly Luna, could you be more weird? There's no such thing as elephant eared porku-whatevers."

"Just ignore her," Don whispered behind his hand to Alex, "She's as batty as they come. Told McGonagall that her hat was infested with purple winged noodlebugs at dinner."

Alex giggled quietly to herself, thinking of how ridiculous Luna had been. Afterwards she felt guilty, but there was nothing she could do about it. Paul dealt out the cards to all the first years and they all played exploding snap for an hour before Penny came over and insisted they go to bed. As Alex climbed into bed her sister lay crying in her own bed seven floors bellow, wondering how she could possibly be loyal to her friend and house at the same time.


End file.
